Le Cygne Noir sur le Lac
by 0smose
Summary: Regina est comme le Cygne Noir sur le Lac : seule, isolée, reniée. Elle ignore encore qu'il instaure son dernier souvenir d'Emma, cette seule amie qu'elle a connue étant enfant. Le dernier mirage d'une amitié qui lui brisa le myocarde, et qui créa la Noirceur. [SWAN QUEEN / OUAT REVISITE]
1. Introduction

**Bonchour à tous !**

C'est avec un grand plaisir que je reviens sur , ça faisait une réelle éternité que je ne m'étais pas sentie très inspirée pour ce genre de fanfiction. Je tiens absolument, déjà, à vous remercier pour les nombreuses reviews que j'ai reçues de votre part concernant mes derniers – et rares – OS, ça m'a beaucoup touchée. Je voudrais aussi m'excuser de cette absence prolongée, dont je ne vous ai pas averti. Sans compter le fait que je n'ai pas continué certaines de mes fanfictions, et j'en suis navrée. Enfin, j'imagine que vous savez ce que c'est ! Parfois, on se lance en étant à fond, et deux mois plus tard... BOUM. Plus rien.

Enfin bref ! Je reviens, en force, si j'ose dire, puisque je viens vous présenter le tout début d'une nouvelle fanfiction qui, je l'espère, sera bien longue. J'espère que vous apprécierez les quelques surprises que je vous réserve, ainsi que mon amélioration dans les descriptions et les narrations, je faisais souvent l'impasse, notamment dans « _Destroy the Wall_ ».

Je souhaiterais tout d'abords vous informer que ma fanfiction s'inspire totalement de Once Upon a Time, mais que j'ai.. remis le contexte à ma sauce, disons nous ! Nous ferons de nombreux sauts dans le temps, et nous aborderons beaucoup de facettes de cette nouvelle histoire très... spéciale, huhuhuhu.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et pour inaugurer tout ceci, je vous poste non pas un mais bien DEUX chapitres d'un coup ! J'espère pouvoir poster d'autres chapitres rapidement.

Je vous embrasse.


	2. L'Oiseau Couronné

**CHAPITRE I** #  L'OISEAU COURONNE

* * *

Murmures intangibles à la surface du lac... L'oiseau roi couronné flâne, en quête d'une renaissance sur les courbes des marées. Son plumage corbeau dénote son incommensurable cruauté, lui, être mal-aimé, qui vit là depuis des siècles. Les âmes vagabondes le nomment Cygne. Les canards errants l'appellent Imposture. Il n'est rien parmi les siens, et tout pour les yeux d'autrui. Il est né dans le mauvais peuple. Il est né trop loin de ceux qui lui ressemblent. Au loin, un bruissement, quelque chose, un bruit qu'il ne connaît pas. Rares sont les voyageurs, ici. Rares sont les créatures qui se promènent près du lac. Deux êtres difformes se matérialisent sous ses yeux las. Leurs faces, aussi plates que son propre bec, créent en lui maintes interrogations. Elles batifolent, ça et là, entre les feuilles mortes, souvenirs d'êtres passés qui renaîtront bientôt. Elles virevoltent, en criant des aiguës de poumons écorchés. Elles dansent, parmi la brume matinale. Cygne penche la tête, de toute cette élégance qui fait désormais sa majesté. Ses yeux ensanglantés les contemple, alors qu'elles s'envolent dans les branches endeuillées. Il admire leurs bouches s'arquer, leurs dents briller. Il ne comprend pas l'ampleur de leur bonheur. Il n'a jamais été heureux, lui, le Cygne malchanceux. Il n'a jamais connu charmante frivolité qui accompagne les âges. Les deux créatures sont plus petites que celles qui viennent parfois se perdre près de l'étang. Leurs ailes tentent d'attraper le dernier papillon de l'hiver. Cygne a pour tâche d'orner le lac de sa royauté perdue. Il ne va jamais plus près de ceux que les autres appellent « _hommes_ ». Ceux dont les oiseaux ont peur. Ceux qui, chaque fois, amènent avec eux de grandes tiges de fer, et qui frappent les mammifères pour les écorcher vifs. Ceux qui se munissent des carcasses encore chaudes et qui, au soir, repartent avec elles pour les dévorer dans leurs tanières de bois. Cygne ne connaît pas les hommes. Il les craint, parce que tout le monde les craint. C'est ainsi, sur les rives du lac. Alors, il s'éloigne toujours, en quête d'un abri, en quête de distance, trop loin, toujours plus loin, pour que les hommes ne le trouvent plus.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce ne sont pas des hommes comme les autres qui posent les yeux sur lui. Ce n'est pas ce regard désireux et terrible, ce regard envieux et sanglant. Ces deux petits d'homme le fixent avec admiration, avec tendresse, avec joie. Ce regard que Cygne ne comprend pas. D'abords, il en a peur. Puis, il en ressent le grandiose. « **Gina, regarde, un Monsieur Cygne !** » s'écrie le petit d'homme à l'autre petit d'homme. Gina est une petite d'homme. Elle a le même plumage que Cygne. L'autre petite d'homme, elle, a la fourrure de l'oiseau doré qui piaille en été. « **Comment sais-tu que c'est un Monsieur ?** » demande Gina. Les deux petites d'homme s'approchent encore plus près de la rive, plus près pour voir Cygne. Mais si Cygne est un roi courageux, il n'est plus insouciant. Alors il recule un peu. « **Attends, il a peur !** » dit Gina en battant des ailes. Oiseau-Doré s'arrête auprès d'elle et s'immobilise. Mais Cygne ne s'approchera pas davantage. « **Il est si beau ! J'aimerais tant le ramener à la maison !** » Mais Gina secoue doucement la tête. « **Tes parents ne voudront jamais, ils vont crier très fort !** » Et elle a raison. Alors Oiseau-Doré a la face toute triste, tout à coup. Elle fait une position bizarre avec sa bouche, et puis, se tourne vers l'autre petite d'homme. « **De toute façon, il faut que je rentre. Quand ils verront que je suis sortie, ils vont crier encore plus fort.** » Cygne se redresse et chahute avec la lymphe du lac. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'elles piaillent. Mais il les entend tout de même, et se demande, dans le creux de son estomac, si ces deux petites d'homme ne seraient pas perdues. « **Oui, tu as raison... J'espère que nous pourrons nous voir plus longtemps, la prochaine fois...** » Oiseau-Doré hoche doucement la tête, quittant des yeux le merveilleux Cygne. « **La semaine prochaine, promis.** » Et les plumes couleur d'or se faufilent entre les herbes séchées par le froid. « **Emma !** » Il se retourne. « **Ne sois pas en retard.** » Oiseau-Doré, nommé chaleureusement Emma, secoue sa petite tête et file à travers les bois.

Cygne reste là. Seul avec l'Enfant-Corbeau. Lui qui lui ressemble vivement. Il ne bouge pas. Il la regarde s'asseoir près de l'eau, la caresser, la jauger du bout des plumes. « **Tu es comme moi, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Cygne.. ?** » Elle cherche une forme de vie parmi les flots. « **Tout seul... Ignoré des autres. Rejeté.** » Il n'y a rien, ici. Entre les feuilles, les canards se cachent. Les poissons se sont retirés dans les abysses. Cygne laisse tomber ses murailles, peu à peu. Lorsqu'il s'approche davantage de l'enfant, il baisse doucement le bec. « **J'espère que tu trouveras un ami comme j'ai trouvé Emma...** » Elle baisse la tête. Elle expire. Ils sont seuls.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	3. Chimère

**CHAPITRE II** #  CHIMERE

* * *

Un klaxon résonne, quelque part, dans l'impasse, et se répercute entre les murs de béton. Une sirène va et vient, plus loin encore. Boston est en proie à la population. Le torrent chute sur le parapluie d'un passant. Le vent emporte l'affiche d'un ancien concert. Le bus se fraye un passage dans les bouchons. Parmi la foule qui attend au feu rouge, il y en a une qui est différente. En apparence, on croirait simplement apercevoir une voisine, une collègue, une ancienne camarade de classe. Quelqu'un qu'on a oublié avec le temps. Quelqu'un qui n'a pas eu de véritable importance, et qui n'en aura pas plus à l'avenir. Quelqu'un qui ne fait que passer, un visage que l'on croise sans s'y arrêter, qu'on ne retiendra jamais. Cette femme, c'est Emma Swan. Emma a vingt-huit ans, aujourd'hui. Comme tous les ans, elle ne fêtera pas son anniversaire, parce que personne ne s'en souvient, et que personne ne souhaite le connaître. Ce jour si particulier aux yeux de certains, elle le passera sur son lieu de travail, bien au chaud, à l'abri, derrière un bureau. Comme toujours, elle sera contactée par des femmes désespérées et draguera des hommes infidèles sur des sites de rencontre. Elle étudiera leurs emplois du temps, interceptera leurs moindres discussions personnelles, et fera en sorte de les piéger, demain, ou la semaine prochaine. Parce qu'Emma n'aime pas particulièrement son anniversaire, et qu'en plus, elle n'a personne à inviter. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'elle ne mange plus de gâteau au chocolat, qu'elle ne souffle plus de bougies, et qu'elle ne s'offre plus de cadeau. Après tout, cela ne lui manque pas.

Sous la pluie, là, cachée par cette lourde capuche grisonnante, Emma baisse les yeux et renifle. Elle n'a plus le sourire depuis trop longtemps. Bien sûr, elle estime sa vie comme étant confortable. Se faire du blé sur le dos des trompées ne la gêne plus autant qu'avant. Ça paie bien, en plus. Elle a un bel appartement. Elle a de quoi manger correctement. Elle a un boulot. Elle est en bonne santé. La plupart des gens ne s'en contenteraient pas. Mais elle, oui. Emma a toujours vécu seule, après tout. Ça ne change pas. Le silence est pour elle un doux sentiment de quiétude. Parfois, le soir, elle se penche derrière sa fenêtre, et observe simplement l'extérieur, sirotant un verre de vin. Voilà, ce qu'elle fait, Emma. Elle savoure des petits plaisirs qui ont asséché ses sens. Elle ne les ressent plus vraiment. Elle ne ressent plus grand chose, en réalité... Là, parmi les autres, elle n'est qu'une silhouette ordinaire. Les mains dans ses poches, elle observe quelques mèches blondes rebelles qui prennent la pluie, collées à sa veste. Elle peste, un instant, dans sa tête. Mais tant pis. En face, une foule d'inconnus se presse contre le trottoir, comme s'il eut une barricade invisible. Tous prennent la pluie, en attendant le bus, en beuglant contre les taxis. Leur tête tentent péniblement de rentrer dans leur manteau, histoire d'éviter quelques gouttes. Emma pense qu'ils sont bien stupides. Ses yeux divaguent sur le visage des voyageurs égarés. Un blond, une brune, une brune, une blonde. Un parapluie que tient une brune, au-dessus d'elle. Et leurs yeux se croisent. Emma fronce les sourcils. Et dans son ventre, une boule épaisse se fige. Ce visage lui est étrangement familier, comme si elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part, ou que cet instant avait été prémédité. La boule, entre ses côtés, prend des allures d'incendie. Une sensation bizarre et grandiose qui finit par la brutaliser. Mais les voitures défilent encore devant elle, et la sépare de cet être qu'elle a pourtant envie, irrévocablement, d'approcher.

Quand le feu passe au vert, et que la horde se mêle à la seconde, Emma accélère le pas. Elle se faufile entre un homme d'affaires et un petit con de la cité. Elle perd instantanément la brune des yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se fie au parapluie qui surplombe les voyageurs. Et lui aussi, finit par disparaître. Et alors qu'elle atteint enfin l'autre côté, et qu'elle quitte les bras accueillants de la foule, elle secoue la tête, et peste. « **Merde, fait chier.** » Elle passe une main sur son front humide et froid. Elle soupire. Elle pense être devenue dingue, un instant. Elle tente de reprendre le cours de ses pensées. Mais ce visage reste encore bien présent, là, entre ses synapses, prêt à bondir dans son cervelet. « **Calmes-toi, Em'. C'est personne, commences pas à faire une fixette.** » Emma a pas mal de gens sur le dos. Des femmes mécontentes de ses services. Des hommes qui souhaitent se venger. S'est arrivé quelque fois, qu'elle piège des gentilles bourgeoises, mais ce n'était pas l'une d'entre elles. Où l'avait-elle donc croisée, alors.. ? Et pourquoi l'obsédait-elle déjà, sans même qu'elle ne puisse comprendre pourquoi.. ? « **Merde, je vais être en retard.** » La montre est un rappel à l'ordre inattendu, mais bien accueilli. Elle presse le pas entre les gens. Elle file tout droit vers les rues qu'elle connaît par cœur.

Derrière elle, à quelques centaines de mètres, la brune surplombe l'environnement, postée sur les marches de la Mairie de Boston. Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle observe attentivement. « **Te voilà enfin, Emma Swan.** »

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	4. Tenebris

**CHAPITRE III** #  TENEBRIS

* * *

Le tout, dans une Malédiction, c'est de la réussir. Un pas de travers, une mauvaise formulation, et les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses. Plus désastreuses que la Malédiction elle-même. Beaucoup ont déjà échoué, et subi le mauvais sort caché derrière cette lourde peine. Mais dans ce monde où le Bien triomphe toujours, les mauvais sorciers qui ratent leur coup restent dans leur tombe, sans l'ombre d'un nom, ni d'une certaine forme de compassion. Alors, ces hommes et ces femmes qui tentèrent avant elle de jouer les plus sombres notes de l'Histoire Magique, elle s'en souvient, aujourd'hui. Alrus, et sa perte d'équilibre qui lui valut un aller-retour dans le néant. Joana, et sa langue fourchue qui lui offrit une transformation des plus ignobles. Zorak, et sa mauvaise dose d'ingrédient, qui lui fit pousser des ailes, et cracher de la fumée. Rien de bien effrayant. Rien de bien palpitant. Elle les maudit, ces gens. Car toutes ces formules, tous ces sorts, elle les aurait utilisés sans vergogne, sans même se demander si elle échouerait, car non, Regina ne perd jamais. Elle les aurait eus en sa possession, alors elle refaisait le monde à sa manière, comme avant, comme ce qu'elle avait imaginé. En pire. Bien pire. Enfin... Celle qu'elle s'apprête à subtiliser semble bel et bien être le Sort le plus puissant, le plus obscur, et le plus machiavélique de tous ceux dont elle a entendu parler... Oh oui, ce Sort sera son apogée, son triomphe, sa renaissance. Ce Sort changera à tout jamais ce qu'elle est, et ce qu'ils sont tous.

Mais ce Sort, ce fabuleux, ce majestueux Sort Noir, ne lui appartient pas. Non, il est là, sous ses yeux, depuis des années, sans jamais se révéler. Jusqu'à, enfin, voir, regarder, contempler, le chaos dans cette sphère ténébreuse. Ce simple bijou qui semblait pourtant si superficiel. Elle aurait du se douter que rien n'est vraiment irréel, en ces contrées. Elle était aveugle. Mais elle ne l'est plus désormais. « **Donnes-moi la Sphère.** » Regina est une Reine déchue aux milles facettes. Mais chacune d'entre elles est aussi noire que son cœur. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Cela fait des années déjà qu'elle a sombré. Des années, qu'elle nage dans l'océan crépusculaire, sans trouver la moindre embarcation pour la sauver. Elle se noie dans ses propres pensées, ses propres ténèbres. Et elle s'étouffe avec eux, elle meurt à petit feu. Elle tend la main devant elle, geste propice à recevoir le Sort. Elle l'imagine déjà dans sa paume, grandiose et puissant, terrassant l'entièreté du monde magique dans lequel elle subsiste. « **Non.** » l'autre lui répond fermement. Cet être qui n'ignore pas ce dont Regina est capable, qui l'a vue à l'oeuvre de trop nombreuses fois. Mais Regina s'attendait à tel discours. Elle en rit légèrement. « **Tu voudrais donc me défier ? Tu n'es pas de poids, et tu le sais.** » Personne n'est assez fou pour défier la Reine en duel. Personne, sauf peut-être... Mais peu importe. Elle aura sa vengeance. Elle l'a toujours obtenue, un jour ou l'autre. Elle baisse la main, la joint à l'autre telle une enfant. Elle fait une légère moue, et soupire. Peu importe si elle doit se battre, peu importe si elle doit tuer, elle obtiendra son désir. Cela a toujours été ainsi. « **Je ne te céderai pas le Sort Noir. Il faudra venir le chercher par la force.** » Regina lève les yeux au ciel. Elle qui pensait éviter toute altercation aujourd'hui... Mais c'est souvent ainsi qu'elle se retrouve à lancer quelques sortilèges. « **J'ignorais que les dragons étaient suicidaires.** » L'autre grogne légèrement.

L'autre s'appelle Maléfique. Ici, nous la connaissons tous comme une incroyable sorcière, dont le talent le plus infâme serait de se changer en dragon. Un dragon noir, aux yeux émeraude, qui peut anéantir villes et frontières. Jamais, de toute histoire de conte de fée, un être ne fut décrit comme similaire à elle. Mais la Maléfique des livres pour enfant est bien loin de ce qu'elle est réellement. Maléfique, c'est la puissante enchanteresse qui vit au milieu de la plaine désertique. C'est cet enfant délaissé que l'on cloîtra ici, pour ne pas qu'il soit un danger pour les autres. C'est l'adolescente qui grandit isolée, sans jamais voir d'autre visage, et qui ne comprit jamais réellement d'où elle venait. C'est finalement l'adulte, le Grand Reptile, qui fait fuir les voyageurs égarés et les bêtes curieuses. Personne ne vient jamais ici, si ce n'est pour la défier, si ce n'est pour attenter à sa vie. Personne, sauf Regina. Le seul être qui eut le droit à son attention, à sa protection, à son amitié. Mais cela fait bien des années déjà que tout ceci s'est envolé. Et bien que les cendres de ces sentiments profonds voltigent encore en sa cage thoracique, Maléfique a bel et bien cerné cette nouvelle Regina. Celle-là même qui vient aujourd'hui lui substituer son bien le plus précieux. Celle-là qui vient la menacer, qui vient la combattre, sans se souvenir de ce qu'elles ont partagé autrefois.

« **Mais s'il doit en être ainsi, soit, nous nous battrons, ici-même, et le Royaume tout entier se souviendra de cet instant. Ou comment l'invincible Regina fit de l'infâme dragon noir sa victime, et l'abattit d'un seul sort, ne laissant que fumée dans l'atmosphère, en guise de révérence à la majesté de l'être qu'elle vient d'anéantir.** » Regina est sûre d'elle. Elle n'a que trop peu perdu, et depuis lors, elle s'est bien entraînée afin d'échapper à ses ennemis. Pourtant, on n'avait plus eu vent de ses activités pendant quelques mois. On la crut recluse quelque part, on la crut même morte, ou désespérée. Plutôt morte, en réalité, car Regina ne renonce jamais. Maléfique, elle, savait pertinemment qu'elle était encore en vie, et bien décidée à reprendre le pouvoir. Parce que Maléfique la connaît bien, trop bien, peut-être, pour se l'avouer à elle-même. Alors, la sorcière se lève de son trône futile, et fixe son ancienne amie au fond des yeux. Elle s'abandonne au néant de son regard, cherche, un instant, une infime trace de son âme, en vain. « **Et tout le monde saura que le dragon défendit ce Royaume au péril de sa propre existence. Tout le monde se souviendra de cet être malfaisant que l'on rejeta pendant toute sa vie, et qui, pourtant, venait d'offrir la sienne pour en sauver des milliers d'autres.** » Regina éclata d'un rire rauque et grave. Elle secoua la tête. Ce genre de comportement que Maléfique déteste. « **Ne sois pas si poétique, on dirait presque que tu serais devenue un Héros. Mais saches que même si tu meurs ici aujourd'hui, personne ne se souviendra de ce que tu auras fait. Grâce à ce sort, personne ne se souviendra de rien.** » Elle a l'air ahurie, comme si, déjà, le Sort faisait effet, et qu'elle pouvait voir sous ses yeux ses conséquences funestes.

Ce Sort... Ce Sort Noir, que l'on nomme en réalité Tenebris. Tenebris, pour l'obscurité qu'il instaure. Tenebris, car le noir représente le néant, et que le néant s'installera dans tous les cerveaux. En un seul claquement de doigts, tous partiront en fumée. Tous oublieront qui ils sont. Et surtout, tous oublieront la Méchante Reine. Ils la laisseront vivre à sa guise. Ici, ailleurs, elle s'en fiche. Elle sera heureuse là où ils seront malheureux. Elle a sut que Tenebris existait il y a peu de temps. Des rumeurs, des murmures... Elle a mis du temps à retrouver sa trace. Et quelle fut sa surprise, lorsqu'elle sut qu'il appartenait à Maléfique elle-même. Elle lui a d'abord proposé un marché. Mais ce fut un refus plat et sans détour. Elle s'y attendait. Aujourd'hui, il ne lui reste que la menace et la violence. Et elle n'hésitera pas.

« **Un jour, la Malédiction sera brisée, aussi facilement que toutes celles que tu as déjà lancées, aussi aisément que ton règne tyrannique. Tu le sais. Les Héros gagnent toujours, Regina, tu es bien placée pour le savoir. Reviens à la raison, ceci ne servira à rien, ou peut-être, simplement, à te laisser croire à ton bonheur, avant de le faire éclater en milles morceaux.** » Elle fait un pas vers elle. Elle aimerait s'approcher davantage, elle aimerait retrouver son amie, mais celle-ci n'est plus. « **Est-ce donc cela que tu souhaites ? Souffrir, encore, après toute la souffrance que tu as endurée ? Pourquoi ne t'avoues-tu pas vaincue, une bonne fois pour toute ? Pourquoi ne cesses-tu donc pas la guerre ? Pourquoi ne pardonnes-tu pas à ceux qui t'ont blessée, autrefois ?** » Le visage de Regina se crispe et se fige. Maléfique a touché la corde sensible, cette corde que Regina ne permet pas de toucher. « **Pardonner ? Tu veux que je pardonne ? Mais m'a-t-on déjà laisser une chance, Maléfique ? M'a-t-on déjà offert la moindre opportunité ? Non, jamais. Les Héros ne sont pas aussi bons que l'on veut le croire. Ils méritent tous un châtiment, quel qu'il soit. Ils méritent d'être punis. Car eux non plus, ne pardonnent jamais.** » Maléfique baisse les yeux, un instant. La colère de Regina est palpable, et certainement compréhensible, par ceux qui souhaitent en entendre les raisons profondes. Malheureusement, Regina ne parle jamais de ce qui la tue, au fond des reins. « **Regardes-toi. Les Héros t'ont-ils déjà laissé une chance ? Non. Tu es un dragon, tu es une sorcière. Ils ont peur de toi, alors ils viennent avec leurs boucliers et leurs épées, ils viennent et tentent de te détruire. Pourquoi donc les pardonner pour un acte aussi dénué d'empathie ? Pourquoi tenter de les protéger ?** » Maléfique chasse ses pensées. Elle tournoie et fixe une porte, au loin, celle qu'elle ouvre chaque soir. « **Ce n'est pas eux que je souhaite protéger.** » Sa voix se forge en un murmure profond. Il fait écho dans sa tête, puis se perd entre les murs de pierres.

Regina fait un pas de plus. Maléfique se retourne pour mieux l'observer. « **Ne t'approches pas davantage.** » La Reine sourit doucement et fait un autre pas, juste pour l'énerver. C'est ce qu'elle aime le plus : attiser la rage. « **Regina, ne t'approches pas.** » elle serre les dents. « **Ne m'obliges pas.** » Regina hausse doucement les épaules, comme si elle ignorait totalement de quoi elle voulait parler. « **Mais je vais t'obliger, Maléfique. Tu ne me laisses pas l'opportunité de rendre la tâche facile. Il en sera ainsi, quoi que tu en dises.** » La sorcière resserre sa poigne autour de son long bâton. Elle fulmine, intérieurement, mais tente de calmer sa furie. Il faut qu'elle se contrôle. Sinon, plus rien, ici, ne sera. « **Donnes-moi le Sort, ou je te jure que tu en subiras les conséquences.** » Maléfique secoue doucement la tête. « **Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu vas devoir me tuer.** » Regina penche doucement la tête et papillonne des cils. « **Et quand je t'aurai tuée, qui protégera le merveilleux trésor que tu gardes caché au plus profond de ton château, hm ?** » Soudain, le silence la surprend, la surprise, la terreur, l'angoisse. Maléfique recule d'un pas, en perdant l'équilibre. Décontenancée, elle balbutie un « **C... Comment sais-tu cela ?** » auquel Regina répond naturellement « **Mais je sais tout, ma chère, je sais tout.** » Maléfique ferme les yeux et inspire. Non, ce n'est pas possible. « **Alors tu vas devoir faire un choix. Un choix draconien.** » Elle se met à rire, de sa propre phrase. « **Excuses-moi, voilà une phrase qui fut bien trop facile.** » Elle place une main, grande ouverte, d'un côté. « **D'un côté, tu peux sauver tout un Royaume. Mais tu perdras ton bien le plus cher...** » puis, elle place sa seconde main à l'opposé, ouverte, pareille, vers le ciel. « **De l'autre, tu peux préserver ton trésor. Mais l'entièreté de ce que tu possèdes aujourd'hui disparaîtra demain.** » Maléfique a bien conscience de la difficulté qui s'impose. Elle reste estomaquée. Impossible de bouger.

« **Très bien. Mais je veux quelque chose en retour.** » Regina penche légèrement la tête, se pince la lèvre, puis, hoche la tête. « **Je t'écoute.** » Maléfique s'approche, enfin. Le combat n'aura pas lieu, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain. Elle ne laisse pourtant pas tomber ses barrières. Regina est capable de tout. Et elle le sait. « **En échange du Sort, tu devras me laisser mes souvenirs.** » La Méchante Reine lève doucement les yeux, l'air pensive. Elle réfléchit, puis sourit. « **Très bien. Tu garderas tous tes souvenirs.** » Elle tend la main, mais Maléfique secoue la tête. « **Non, Regina, ce ne sont pas des mots vides de sens que je souhaite entendre. Je veux que tu me le jures. Je veux que tu me le jures sur ta propre existence.** » Un serment que l'on ne peut tenter de violer. Car si elle jure sur son existence, celle-ci s'éteindra à la minute où elle brisera sa parole. Regina tend la main, et d'un nuage violet, fait apparaître un parchemin composé de milles mots. « **Qu'il en soit ainsi.** » Une plume signe pour elle en bas de la page. Puis, Maléfique fait de même. Une fois le papier rempli, il disparaît encore, et Regina expire profondément. « **Voilà qui est fait. Maintenant, donnes-la-moi.** » Maléfique retourne s'asseoir, finalement. Elle observe le nuage violacé qui vit à l'intérieur du verre. Elle imagine déjà les flammes embraser ce monde.

« **Quand tu auras accompli le Sort, tout notre Monde disparaîtra.** » Regina en sourit légèrement. Oui, elle le sait, elle le sent déjà. Elle en rêve, la nuit. Et elle aime la sensation que cela lui procure. « **Et je renaîtrai, enfin.** » Elle soupire, en disant ces mots, comme une jouissance spirituelle qui l'embrase. « **Regina, je ne sais pas si tu as conscience du sacrifice que tu vas devoir faire.** » Regina passe une main sur sa longue tresse noire, et remue mollement la tête. « **Peu importe ce qu'il me faut sacrifier, je le ferai, sans regret.** » Maléfique sourit légèrement, amusée. Elle en doute. Car malgré toutes les barrières que Regina laisse apparaître, la sorcière, elle, en connaît les failles. « **Tu tuerais un être cher pour Emma ?** » Emma. Emma. Emma. Ce prénom résonne dans sa boîte crânienne. Soudainement, les cadres s'envolent et se fracassent autour d'elle. Regina gronde de rage. « **Ne prononces pas ce nom devant moi.** » Mais Maléfique ne bronche pas. Elle a l'habitude de voir son intérieur être mis à sac. « **Pourquoi donc ? Il t'effraie ? Il te fait mal ?** » Regina impose sa volonté à sa propre caboche. Elle inspire, et cesse tout mouvement. La magie cesse presque instantanément. Elle desserre les points, doucement, décrispe ses muscles un par un, reprend contenance. « **Il me met hors de moi.** » Maléfique hoche doucement la tête. Elle le sait. Elle l'a fait exprès. Le dragon ignore encore pourquoi Regina lui en veut autant. Elle ne le lui a jamais dit. Mais il sent, au fond de ses ventricules, une peine si intense, qu'elle en devient presque visible. « **C'est pour elle, n'est-ce pas, que tu fais tout cela ?** » Regina fuit son regard, un instant. Maléfique a touché juste, certainement. « **Je désire seulement me venger de la Reine.** » Maléfique soupire. Regina ne changera véritablement jamais, elle en est persuadée. « **Tu te proclames plus puissante que toutes, mais tu n'assumes même pas tes faiblesses et tes réels désirs.** » Regina la fixe, un instant, ses yeux plein de haine. « **Tais-toi, Maléfique. Notre marché n'inclue pas la sécurité de ta progéniture.** » Cette fois, c'est Maléfique qui gronde. Sans même lui accorder un mot, elle lui lance la Sphère tant attendue, dont Regina se saisit sans sourire. « **Prends-la, et vas-t-en. Puisses-tu trouver le bonheur dans le malheur des autres, si cela te sied.** »

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

Et voilà les trois premiers chapitres de ma nouvelle fiction. Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous allons aller et venir entre le présent et le passé, ce qui sera très intéressant pour comprendre toutes les facettes de cette histoire ! J'espère, d'ailleurs, que vous apprécierez les nombreux rebondissements que je vous réserve !

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ces premiers chapitres ! On découvre le fameux Cygne du titre, un symbole pour notre couple phare. Que pensez-vous de lui, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi m'être attachée à ce personnage très secondaire, et qui plus est, qui est un animal ? Les deux enfants se connaissent déjà... A votre avis, quelle serait donc leur histoire ? Et comment auraient-elles pu devenir amies ? On bondit dans le présent avec une Emma Swan déprimée, à Boston. Vous avez certainement deviné qui est cette brune, sous son parapluie... Ou pas ? A votre avis, pourquoi est-elle là ? Qu'est-il donc arrivé pour qu'Emma aie perdu ses souvenirs ? Que de questions ! Enfin, dans ce troisième chapitre, on observe comment Regina se procure le Sort Noir, et on en apprend un peu plus sur la situation passée du Monde Enchanté. Comme dans la série, c'est Maléfique qui le détient. Alors pourquoi Regina souhaite tant se venger ? Et qui est la Reine, d'ailleurs ? Ce.. "pour Emma" vous ferait-il froncer les sourcils, ou battre le coeur ? Comment Regina gérera-t-elle le fait que Maléfique doit garder ses souvenirs malgré le Sort ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de l'enfant de Maléfique, cette fois-ci ?_

J'aime vous mettre quelques questions en fin de chapitre, pour savoir ce que vous en pensez. Dites-moi tout en commentaire ! Et si vous souhaitez que je m'attarde sur un personnage ou sur un autre, n'hésitez pas à me le demander ! Souvenez-vous que parfois, les apparences sont trompeuses... Mouahahaha !

Je vous embrasse !


	5. Bourgeoisie

**CHAPITRE IV** #  BOURGEOISIE

* * *

Au bureau, les gens travaillent comme s'ils ne se souciaient pas de l'extérieur, comme si leur vie se résumait à ceci : taper sur les touches d'un clavier à longueur de journée. Ils font leurs petites actions, leurs petits travaux, leurs petites magouilles. Oh, la plupart jouent bel et bien à Tétris ou au Démineur. D'autres se baladent sur Facebook et Twitter et taguent « _qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? #viedemerde #aubureausouslapluie_ ». Pathétiques, tous autant qu'ils sont. Si Emma n'aime pas particulièrement son emploi, et elle ne peut le nier, elle ne s'en plaint pas. Evidemment, comme la plupart des gens, elle aspire à des métiers bien différents : avocate, juge, policière, pompière, vétérinaire, pilote, soldat, entre autres choses. Des métiers à risque, mais des métiers difficiles. Et puis... Emma n'a pas fait d'études. Ça restreint pas mal les opportunités. Alors elle se cloître ici, 7 jours sur 7. Elle vient, même les week-ends. Après tout, elle est son propre patron. Ici, cependant, les gens vont et viennent. Un bureau construit pour les auto-entrepreneurs. Ceux qui veulent soi-disant travailler en compagnie d'autres gens, aux idées nouvelles, aux pensées intéressantes, et qui restent au final seuls, comme des abrutis. Emma n'est pas de ceux-là. Si elle est venue ici, c'est principalement pour le léger bruit. Un bruit de lieu de travail. Pas le silence assourdissant de l'appartement. Elle bossait là-bas, avant. Dans son canapé. Son chien aux pieds. Avec sa tasse de café. Les premiers temps, c'était agréable. Elle pouvait manger quand elle le désirait, sortir quand elle le désirait, faire un brin de ménage, en discutant avec un client. Oui, c'était bien, au début. Ensuite, elle a commencé à tourner en rond. Elle ne pouvait plus rester entre ces quatre murs toute la journée. Lier le lieu de travail et le lieu de vie est devenu réellement difficile à partir de la seconde année. Alors, elle est venue ici, en quête d'un second lieu, un endroit qu'elle pourrait appeler « boulot », et être enfin normale quand elle dit « je vais bosser » le matin, en prenant le bus.

Hier soir, Emma Swan a fêté son anniversaire toute seule. Comme toujours, elle a disposé une bougie sur un muffin à la pomme, et l'a observée pendant de longues minutes. Elle a fermé les yeux. Elle a fait un vœu. Ce qu'elle a souhaité ? Cela ne regarde que ses pensées. Elle ne le partage pas. Elle ne se le répète pas. Une seule fois par an, elle formule un désir, puis l'efface en soufflant la flamme. Et puis, elle a continué sa soirée, comme toutes celles d'auparavant, avec du vin, un muffin, et le bruit de la ville. Elle a apprécié. Son chien lui a léché le visage, avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher. Elle s'est endormie et n'a pas rêvé. Elle ne rêve pas, Emma.

Elle soupire. Aujourd'hui, rien de bien palpitant. Il y a des jours comme ça où personne ne la demande. On se fait tromper tous les jours, mais on n'ose pas se l'avouer tout de suite. Avoir l'idée de piéger son mari est tout à fait rare, qui plus est. Elle n'a pas un métier facile. Souvent, elle gagne sa vie par hasard. Certains mois sont plus difficiles que d'autres. Celui-ci le sera, sans nul doute. Aux périodes de fête, personne ne cherche à faire éclater sa famille ou son mariage en milles morceaux. On attend le mois de janvier. Au moins, les enfants le vivront mieux. Pas la femme, ça non. Elle, elle se tait pendant un mois, elle pleure en se cachant dans les toilettes, et elle prend sur elle en faisant un grand sourire devant son cadeau de Noël. Au Nouvel An, elle boit plus que d'habitude. Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Emma, et que tout éclate enfin au grand jour. Ah, Décembre... Si peu de labeur que ça en devient ennuyant. La blonde passe plusieurs heures à divaguer sur ses mails. Elle attend un coup de fil, ou même un SMS, qu'on lui donne quelque chose, un feu vert pour rentrer dans le tas. Mais rien. Le matin, rien. Le midi, rien. L'après-midi sera long, c'est certain. Elle soupire, encore, en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise. Elle aurait du souhaiter ceci, hier soir. Mais ce n'était pas son vœu. Pourtant, tous les ans, elle se fait la même réflexion. Tant pis.

« **Mademoiselle Swan, une femme vous demande à l'accueil.** » s'écrie l'un de ces pseudo-collègues qu'elle ne connaît pas. Emma lève les yeux, se demande si on vient vraiment de lui adresser ces mots. Seigneur, enfin du travail. Elle croyait mourir d'ennui d'ici peu. Alors, elle se lève, le remercie, et s'élance dans les escaliers. Peu importe les gens qui la voient passer et qui la regarde d'un mauvais œil – son emploi instaure toujours un certain dégoût. En apercevant l'entrée, elle se demande ce qui lui tombera dessus cette fois-ci. La plupart des femmes qui viennent la rencontrer ainsi finissent par pleurer dès les trente premières minutes. Elles étalent leur vie de couple, leur vie sexuelle, en prenant la blonde pour une psychanalyste réputée. Dommage, elle ne peut que confirmer leurs délires paranoïaques. Mais au moins, elle gagne de l'argent, et elle peut vivre ensuite. En apercevant le personnage, elle ralentit, s'immobilise, et son sourire s'évapore. _Elle_. Elle l'a déjà vue. Elle s'en souvient très bien. Ses yeux noir comme le geai. Ses cheveux noir comme le plumage d'un corbeau. _Elle._ Sous son parapluie de soie. Qui avait éveillé en elle un sentiment de déjà-vu. Et plus encore, en son estomac. _Elle._ Qui la fixe, dès à présent, sans une once de bienveillance. Comme si elle avait envie de la tuer d'un seul regard. Emma croit recevoir un poignard, ici, maintenant. Milles interrogations se forgent en son cerveau dévasté. Cent soldats de fer s'invitent en sa chair et envoient valser ses organes. Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils, mais tente de paraître aussi ordinaire, aussi normale qu'elle peut l'être. « **Bonjour.** » lui adresse-t-elle, sans reprendre d'oxygène entre ses mots et ses pensées. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui se manifeste en elle. Alors, elle tente de l'ignorer. « **Mademoiselle Swan, c'est bien cela ?** » L'inconnue lui tend vivement la main, serre la sienne promptement et sans aucune amabilité. « **Regina Mills. J'ai une affaire importante à régler, et ce, rapidement je vous prie.** » Emma a simplement le temps de répondre un « **O.. Oui, bien entendu, suivez-moi.** » Mais la dite Regina est déjà passée devant elle, comme si elle savait précisément où était son bureau. Emma presse le pas derrière elle, de façon à l'atteindre. En passant devant les autres membres du bureau, elle se pince légèrement la lèvre. Pourvu qu'on ne vienne pas les déranger, elle sent déjà l'ignominie dans la situation à venir. Elle se poste rapidement à son bureau, invite sa cliente à s'asseoir, ferme bien la porte, s'assied devant elle. Regina a les jambes croisées, le tailleur bien serré contre sa cuisse, les mains jointes sur ses gants en cuir, les cheveux terriblement bien coiffés. Ça sent la bourgeoise à plein nez.

« **Je peux vous offrir un café, un thé, quelque chose ?** » Regina secoue légèrement la tête et ouvre son sac. « **Non, je vous remercie. Passons immédiatement aux choses sérieuses, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour retrouver quelqu'un.** » Elle pose nonchalamment un dossier sur la table. Emma fronce les sourcils. On ne lui avait jamais fait ce coup-là. En général, les gens viennent et lui sortent directement un nom. Que ce soit le nom du mari ou le nom de l'amante, Emma avait un point d'ancrage pour débuter son piège. Ne restait que la mise en place. Jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'avait recherché le mari. Ça ne marchait pas comme ça, chez elle. Elle s'assied, quand même, retrousse ses manches – vieux réflexe – et ouvre le dossier. Ses yeux lisent attentivement, observe les moindres détails. Puis, elle le repose, directement devant Regina, en secouant la tête. « **Madame, vous faites certainement erreur, je ne suis pas détective privé.** » Mais la Dame ne bouge pas d'un cil. « **Non, en effet, vous êtes payée pour montrer votre culotte à des hommes qui ne peuvent qu'y succomber.** » Emma arque un sourcil et s'enfonce dans son siège. Elle se racle la gorge. Celle-là va être coriace. « **Considérez donc ma surprise quant à votre demande.** » Madame Mills secoue légèrement la tête, histoire d'arranger sa tignasse. « **Vous savez retrouver des maris infidèles, vous saurez donc me satisfaire, j'en suis certaine.** » Emma jubile intérieurement, et à la fois, gronde. La Miss ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Décidément, elle sentait que quelque chose allait se passer entre elles. Quel merveilleux cadeau d'anniversaire. « **Je suis dans l'obligation de refuser votre offre. Ceci n'est pas dans mes compétences.** » Regina n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Elle sort une enveloppe, qu'Emma peut désormais ouvrir. En admirant son contenu, la Dame lui souligne : « **Considérez ceci comme une avance. La moitié de la somme. L'autre sera vôtre dès que vous aurez retrouver cette personne.** » Emma lève les yeux au ciel. Depuis quand l'achetait-on ? Elle décide finalement de lui relancer l'argent, le posant délicatement devant elle. « **Votre pot-de-vin ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne possède pas les qualités nécessaires pour ce travail.** » C'est au tour de Regina de lever les yeux. A croire qu'elle non plus ne sait pas se faire entendre. « **Ecoutez, Miss Swan, je ne suis pas venue ici pour essuyer un autre refus. Comprenez que si je fais appel à vous, c'est parce que je ne trouve aucune autre personne apte à réussir ce job.** » Emma arque un sourcil. Ceci voudrait-il donc signifier qu'elle a demandé ailleurs, avant de demander ici ? Certainement. A qui, à combien, elle ne le sait pas, et elle s'en fiche. Elle sait simplement que ce travail n'est pas dans ses critères, et qu'elle n'est certainement pas de taille à le réaliser.

« **J'ignore pourquoi vous m'avez choisie, moi, en particulier, mais vous avez fait erreur. Je ne peux accepter, c'est la politique, ici.** » Regina sourit légèrement. Si elle s'écoutait, elle rirait. « **Votre politique serait donc de refuser d'aider une femme désespérée ?** » Emma secoue doucement la tête. « **Vous n'avez nullement l'air désespérée.** » Le visage de Regina change définitivement d'apparence, comme un caméléon change de décor. Ses yeux expriment soudainement tristesse, crainte, terreur. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, laissant un léger bruit plaintif s'en extirper difficilement. Son regard cherche un point de repère, perdu dans milles univers. « **Elle... Elle m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais qu'une idiote, que... Que je pouvais m'en sortir toute seule, mais... Mais c'était ma dernière chance... Ma dernière... Comment vais-je faire... ? Qui va donc accepter de m'aider... ? Seigneur, je ne le retrouverai jamais...** » Elle ferme les yeux, et ceux-ci crachent une larme, traîtresse, qu'Emma observe, estomaquée. Lorsque Regina se met à rire, très légèrement, elle sort un mouchoir pour mieux tamponner sa pommette. « **Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis entraînée pendant des semaines, juste pour vous. Il est difficile, vous savez, de pleurer sur commande.** » Emma écarquille les yeux, complètement choquée. « **Mais vous êtes malade.. !** » Regina secoue la tête. « **Malade ? Non, bien sûr que non, je suis simplement dans l'obligation de vous faire du chantage. Peut-être que vous m'écouterez davantage cette fois-ci.** » Elle se penche doucement vers elle, en souriant, de cette façon bienveillante et si superficielle, si fausse. « **Alors soyez attentive, Mademoiselle Swan, car ceci sera ma dernière proposition. Si vous acceptez de m'aider, je vous paierai grassement, et bien entendu, je chanterai vos louanges à tout bon entendeur. Refusez, et je sortirai de ce bureau en larmes, et prête à décimer votre charmante réputation. Je vous traînerai en justice pour m'avoir violentée psychologiquement, et une fois ceci fait, je vous extirperai de l'argent, en guise de dédommagement pour avoir refusé de m'avoir porter une quelconque considération. Est-ce bien clair ?** » Et puis, quand Madame a terminé, elle se lève. Elle laisse, bien entendu, l'enveloppe et le dossier derrière elle. Elle réajuste sa jupe, ses cheveux. « **Je vous laisse quelques jours pour réfléchir. Mon numéro de téléphone se trouve dans le dossier, je suppose que vous pourrez le retrouver par vous-même.** » Puis, elle baisse le menton, se renfrogne, pâlit, s'attriste. « **Bonne soirée, Miss Swan...** » En ouvrant la porte, elle pigne comme un chien, et s'évapore. Elle laisse derrière elle, une Emma totalement désorientée, étonnée, choquée, sonnée.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

Et voilà, retour dans le présent, et introduction de Regina... Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vilaine, hein ? Mouahahahaha, j'aime ce caractère chez elle, et cette confrontation toujours plus complexe !

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos petites reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur, merci beaucoup !

A bientôt !


	6. Aliénor

**CHAPITRE V** #  ALIENOR

* * *

« **Tu oses me faire du chantage ?** » Elle a seize ans. A cet âge, on fait un peu n'importe quoi. A cet âge, on dit aussi n'importe quoi. Mais on ne s'en rend pas encore vraiment compte. C'est cette période où on veut devenir indépendant, adulte, se détacher de ses parents. Mais on veut aussi se protéger dans les jupons de sa mère, rester un enfant, à jamais. Quand on est enfant, un « non » n'est pas un « non », mais un « oui » déguisé. On n'avoue jamais qu'on le prend en compte, sauf quand on n'a plus le choix. Elle est pareille. Elle ne veut pas avouer qu'elle a tord, tant qu'elle peut prouver le contraire, et ce, de milles manières différentes ! Oh, ça n'étonne personne. Emma a toujours eu une obstination légendaire. Quand ses parents lui disaient de ne pas y aller, elle y allait. Parce qu'un enfant souhaite toujours voir ce qu'on lui interdit de voir. Il aime se faire son propre avis sur la question, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il fait. Bien entendu, Emma a parfois bien fait de déjouer l'attention de ses géniteurs. D'autres fois, néanmoins, elle revint en pleurant toutes les perles de son corps, et elle perdit tous ses joyaux dans ses draps de douce princesse. On ne le lui reprocha jamais vraiment. Le problème, avec Emma, ce n'est pas son obstination, non, c'est le laisser-aller incessant de ses parents. Cet art qu'ils avaient de ne jamais la priver de rien, de ne jamais réellement hausser le ton, de ne jamais, jamais, la punir. Ils auraient pour dû. Même de rares fois, afin qu'elle comprenne les limites de ses entêtements. Mais ces actes espérés ne vinrent jamais.

Regina en a toujours fait les frais. Cette obstination, elle l'a vue le premier jour, au premier regard. Elle se souvient encore les décors de ce village délabré. Cet endroit même où elle vit, où elle demeure depuis sa naissance. Ce lieu qui orne son existence, une pierre tombale dans son cimetière trop dense. Ces maisons qu'on ne peut plus appeler « foyers », ces arbres un peu trop déplumés, ces gens qui errent en silence, ces soldats qui rappellent leurs dépendances. Ici, rien n'est laissé au hasard. Les gens vont et viennent avec le blizzard. Le Royaume se fiche bien de ce qu'ils sont, ils envoient la plupart des leurs en prison. Le père de Regina a connu le fer au pied, le marteau au point, elle sait qu'il ne reviendra plus les années qui viendront après demain. La fierté est à la dérive, les regards sont livides, il n'y a plus d'espoir nul part, on se réfugie dans les cauchemars. Ici, les épées sont moins sordides que les mots, on ne parle plus pour éviter les échos, les marchands ne vendent plus, ne troquent plus, n'achètent plus, parce qu'ici les gens ramassent leur nourriture dans la rue. On gagne de l'argent en mariage, on prêche ombres et mirages. Les sourires des enfants se sont envolés, s'amuser, rire, jouer, ils ont oublié. C'est ici, que Regina a grandi. Elle a vu sa mère devenir l'ennemie, la désinvolture, l'aigrie, la pourriture. Les autres la regardent comme un monstre écervelé, ses enfants ne sont que ses copies désarticulées. La petite n'a pas été à l'école, par peur de l'étiquette qu'on lui colle. Elle est vouée à l'ignorance, l'indécence, la décadence, et l'errance. Sombre, on voit son futur, elle n'a d'ami que l'obscur. Elle est magique, elle est maudite, c'est comme ça, et toujours on pensera cela.

Quand Regina a su qu'une petite princesse allait naître, entre les murs de cet immense édifice qu'elle rêvait d'habiter, elle fut jalouse, au premier instant. Ce n'était pas la première, ça ne serait peut-être pas la dernière. Elle en voulut à sa mère, de lui avoir offert tel héritage. Elle en voulut à son père, pour avoir été si stupide. Elle en voulut à ces hommes, ces femmes, qui fêtèrent l'événement. Eux furent en deuil, le soir-même, devant leur repas lugubre. Un autre être était né pour les haïr, un autre enfant était destiné à les détruire. Regina ignorait encore qu'elle se trompait. Quand la petite Emma, douce fillette choyée, aux longs cheveux dorés, fit son apparition dans le village, la petite Regina, difficile fillette haïe, aux longs cheveux corbeau, était déjà bien là, penchée au dessus du puits. Elle entend encore le père de la jeune fille se pencher à son oreille. « **Tu ne dois jamais parler à cette petite fille. Jamais, Emma. Elle est très dangereuse.** » Elle revoit Emma la fixer, de ce regard qui la transpercerait encore et encore, pendant des années. Elle revoit Emma déboussolée, ne comprenant pas les quelques paroles qu'il venait de lui adresser. Ce ne fut pas ce jour-là qu'elles se revirent, non, ce fut bien plus tard, quand l'enfant décida de lui-même de venir la rencontrer. Les années les firent devenir amies. De réelles amies.

« **Ce n'est pas du chantage, c'est un compromis.** » Un compromis de taille, c'est sans dire. Emma reste muette, ahurie, comme si un poignard fendait son cœur en deux. Regina n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Regina a toujours été gentille, avant. Emma ne comprend pas ce qui a changé, soudainement, pour que ce retournement de situation se produise. Elle cherche, elle creuse dans ses souvenirs, mais rien ne semble en émerger. Pourtant, pourtant, c'est bien la Regina qu'elle connaît, et qui la connaît, qui se dresse maintenant devant elle, bras croisés, regard enflammé. « **Je... Je vais vous laisser. Je n'ai rien à faire ici.** » la troisième personne qui orne le décor tente d'esquiver la scène qui s'annonce sombre. Mais Regina arque un sourcil et l'arrêt d'un halo magique. « **Non, restez. Vous avez tout à voir avec notre affaire.** » La sorcellerie la repousse à sa place, et Emma, elle, fait un pas en avant, le visage grave, la voix grave, l'âme grave. « **N'utilises pas ça ici, et surtout pas sur elle, tu m'entends ?** » Regina fait mine d'être surprise, et à la fois, inquiète, comme si elle se sentait fautive. Mais Emma sait pertinemment qu'elle joue la comédie, en exagérant afin de faire comprendre l'ironie qu'elle ressent. « **Oh, excusez-moi, Princesse, je n'aurais pas dû mettre en danger la vie de votre précieuse servante !** » Emma grogne entre ses dents serrées. Elle souhaiterait sortir de ses gonds, parfois, mais ses parents ne cessent de lui dire que le calme résout davantage les conflits. A croire qu'ils sont toujours de mauvais conseil. « **Ou devrais-je dire, votre précieuse amante ?** » S'en est trop pour Emma, qui sent son cœur batifoler à milles à l'heure dans son thorax. Elle étouffe, à l'étroit dans son corps. « **Qu'insinues-tu, exactement ?** » Regina fait une petite moue enfantine. « **Rien de plus que ce que j'ai vu à l'instant.** » Emma s'emporte. « **Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il se passe !** » Et Regina fait mine de réfléchir, un instant. « **Oh, c'est vrai.** » Puis elle hausse les épaules. « **Tu as raison.** »

Emma est propulsée, violemment, contre son lit. Elle ne peut plus bouger, désormais, complètement possédée par la magie noire de celle qui fait son lit dans son cœur. Elle tente de se débattre, un instant, mais sa magie est encore trop faible, à l'époque, pour se mesurer à celle de Regina. « **Cesses donc de gigoter, tu ne peux rien contre moi. Souviens-toi que si ma sœur t'a donné quelques apprentissages pendant des semaines, elle m'en a donné également, et ce, depuis ma naissance.** » Mais Emma continue, sans baisser la garde. Elle sait que le courage peut parfois la sauver de n'importe quelle situation. Elle ignore que, cette fois-ci, il sera inutile. Regina est plus puissante qu'elle, c'est indéniable, ou du moins, ça le sera, pour Emma. Bientôt, la brune s'approche de la servante. Celle-ci, d'un côté tétanisée, d'un autre vaillante, se tient immobile devant elle, ne sachant que faire. Elle, n'a aucun pouvoir. Elle, n'est qu'une servante. Et si elle serait heureuse de mourir pour la Princesse, elle ne souhaite cependant pas voir sa vie être réduite à néant. Lorsque le visage de Regina s'approche du sien, sa respiration se bloque. Comme si, d'un simple regard, l'ennemie pouvait la transpercer de toute part. Comme si, d'un seul regard, elle pouvait la détruire. « **Hm... Si Emma n'est pas capable de me donner de réponse, je suis persuadée que tu seras plus docile, n'est-ce pas.. ? Quel est ton nom déjà ?** » La servante aux longs cheveux roux balbutie un « **A... Aliénor, Madame...** » Regina éclate d'un rire cristallin, celui qu'on aime et qu'on hait à la fois, pour son lot de significations possibles. « **Madame ? Voilà qui est amusant. Continues. Dis-moi, depuis combien de temps vous connaissez-vous ?** » Aliénor se pince la lèvre, mais ne reste pas longtemps silencieuse. « **Moins... Moins d'un an, Madame.** » Regina hoche légèrement la tête. « **Je vois. Et depuis combien de temps as-tu remarqué qu'elle te désire ?** » Cette fois-ci, le silence est plus long, si long que Regina en perd patience. Elle soupire, la soulève d'un sort pour la pendre dans le vide. « **Trois mois ! Trois mois, Madame !** » Regina hoche doucement la tête. « **Bien. Ne t'es-tu pas dit qu'une servante et une Princesse ne pouvaient se fréquenter ?** » Aliénor secoue doucement la tête en guise de négation. « **Si, Madame ! Je me le suis répété chaque jour durant mais...** » Elle s'étrangle avec ses mots. Regina se retourne brusquement vers elle et cherche son regard. « **Mais, mais quoi ? Tu l'aimes ?** » Aliénor n'ose pas répondre, mais ses yeux sont traîtres. Regina la lâche sur-le-champ, et sa carcasse tombe sur le sol de la chambre. « **Seigneur, voilà nouvelle horripilante.** » Aliénor ne bouge plus, elle grince, elle s'apitoie. Elle a raison. Regina, elle, regarde Emma d'un regard sombre, si sombre qu'on ne peut en trouver l'issue. Emma ne l'a jamais vue ainsi, jamais, ou du moins, pas contre elle. « **Vous vous aimez.** » Elle se met à rire. « **Et tu oses me dire que je ne sais rien.** »

Lorsque la Princesse retombe à son tour sur le sol, Regina est dos à elle et observe la contrée par-delà le balcon. Emma ne reprend pas son souffle, non, même si elle n'a plus de force, elle fonce sur elle pour lui asséner un coup bas mémorable. Mais Regina n'est pas dupe, et, avant l'impact, elle se retourne et bloque l'attaque d'un sort. Temps pour elle de regarder la blonde dans les yeux. « **Tu me déçois beaucoup, Emma.** » Immobilisée, la blonde montre les crocs, furieuse. « **Te décevoir ? Que t'ai-je donc fait pour te décevoir, Regina ? Je ne fais qu'aimer !** » Regina la foudroie, et resserre les liens invisibles qui broient son amie. « **Ne m'avais-tu pas promis de ne jamais m'oublier, de ne jamais me délaisser ?!** » Emma tente de répondre un « **Mais, je ne t'ai...** » mais Regina la coupe, plus fort. « **Tu m'as délaissée, Emma ! Tu n'es pas venue pendant trois mois ! Et je t'ai attendue, chaque jour, près du lac, seule avec le Cygne Noir ! Je t'ai attendue, pendant des heures, imaginant ta silhouette se dessiner dans le brouillard, mais ce n'était là que mirage ! Tu m'as oubliée, pire encore, tu m'as remplacée.** » L'étau se desserre, peu à peu, à force de voir Regina abandonner sa muraille. Si elle laissait son corps s'exprimer, peut-être laisserait-elle perler quelques larmes sur ses joues. Mais sa Mère lui a toujours dit que ce n'est que faiblesse que de montrer ses émotions. Emma, elle, reste estomaquée, silencieuse, et douloureusement émotive. Ses yeux reflètent soudain une culpabilité qu'elle ne supposait pas présente. Et c'est maintenant, dès cet instant, qu'elle sent son cœur se briser. Evidemment, elle avait oublié son amie. Trop occupée à flirter avec autrui, trop aveuglée par cette relation naissance, cette fleur qui s'épanouissait. Elle en avait oublié Regina. Elle s'en veut, personne ne pourrait pu lui dire le contraire. Mais elle ne peut l'admettre. Pas après l'affront de la brune. Pas après l'avoir vue malmener Aliénor. Pas après avoir été malmenée elle-même. Elle concède, oui. Mais elle ne pardonne pas. Alors, quand Regina se relève, elle baisse les yeux et secoue la tête. « **Peut-être, oui. Mais cela ne te donne pas le droit de venir ici, de m'attaquer, de l'attaquer, elle. Tu aurais pu rendre ça plus simple, tu aurais pu m'en parler sans violence.** » Et Regina reprend le dessus sur ses émotions, reprenant son étouffement comme s'il n'avait pas eu de pause. « **A t'entendre parler, on dirait que je suis le monstre et toi la victime. C'est ce que tu diras à tes parents lorsqu'ils apprendront ce qu'il se passe maintenant ?** » Emma fronce les sourcils. Ses parents ? Que viennent-ils faire ici ? Elle ne comprend pas, elle ne comprend plus. Alors elle s'ébroue comme un cheval déchaîné, comme un animal luttant contre les barreaux de sa cage. « **Ne confonds pas tout ! Tu sais très bien que je n'en parlerai pas, tu n'avais pas besoin de me faire du chantage ! Je ne leur dirai jamais que tu es mon amie !** » Et Regina se penche brutalement vers elle, si proche de son visage, qu'Emma croit d'abords qu'elle va la dévorer. « **Pour me protéger ? Ou pour te protéger toi-même ?** » La Princesse ferme les yeux alors que la sorcière se relève. « **Regina, ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai oubliée ces derniers temps que nous ne sommes plus amies...** »

Ses liens disparaissent. Elle ignore si cela est du à la fatigue ou au réel vouloir de Regina. Mais tant pis. Elle tombe lourdement sur le sol. Elle y demeure, plusieurs minutes, reprenant et son souffle, et ses esprits. Elle se cherche, à l'intérieur, sans vraiment se retrouver. Lorsqu'elle se lève, elle peut voir le soleil, au-delà de l'horizon, commencer sa lente descente vers les Enfers. Quand elle retrouve enfin Regina, celle-ci observe Aliénor, d'un œil triste. Elle pose ses doigts le long de ses mèches rousses, les caresse, lasse. « **Ne la touches pas !** » menace Emma, points serrés. Madame a pris une position d'attaque. Lorsque la brune l'aperçoit, elle se redresse, et s'immobilise face à elle, mains jointes. « **Sinon, quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ?** » Elle lui sourit légèrement. Un sourire qu'Emma assimile comme d'une étrange tristesse. Cette simple phrase, cette simple expression, parvient à calmer la blonde. Instantanément, Emma sent ses muscles se décontracter, son cœur, retomber. Comme si quelque chose venait soudainement de se briser. « **Regina, pourquoi fais-tu cela.. ? Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu es triste de te sentir délaissée ou... est-ce que... tu es jalouse.. ?** » Regina se renfrogne. Emma sent ses veines accueillir plus de sang qu'à l'accoutumée. Cette question, étrange, au premier abord, est peut-être tout à fait logique, suite à cette altercation. Lorsque Emma tente une approche, cependant, Regina recule, fuyant son regard. « **Je ne suis pas.. Non, je ne suis pas jalouse. Je ne supporte pas la trahison, voilà tout.** » Alors Emma s'approche, plus encore, tendant la main vers elle, comme elle ne l'a jamais fait. « **Mais... Je ne t'ai pas trahie, je te le jure. Je suis désolée si tu l'as ressenti ainsi, mais... Regina, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. S'il te plaît, laisses-moi te prouver que je peux réparer mon erreur.** » Elles se regardent, longtemps, très longtemps, en cherchant des réponses, des certitudes, sans vraiment en trouver. Et Regina secoue la tête, tristement, en signe de négation. « **Ne me déçois plus, Emma, jamais. Je ne te pardonnerai pas une deuxième fois.** » Et lorsqu'elle s'évapore en un nuage violacé, seul son parfum demeure, quelques fragrances, quelques instants...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

Bonchour mes agneaux ! Je tiens avant tout à vous remercier, une fois de plus, pour votre assiduité, pour vos reviews, vous êtes plus qu'adorables ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre, un nouveau personnage entre en jeu, et de nombreuses informations également ! Alors dîtes-moi... _que pensez-vous d'Aliénor, de cette histoire qu'elle partage avec Emma ? Regina est-elle jalouse, ou pas du tout, finalement ? Emma se rattrapera-t-elle ? Oh, et avez-vous remarqué, on a aussi une référence à Zelena, cela vous aiguille-t-il sur quelques théories farfelues ?_

Un petit spoiler pour la suite.. ? Un retour dans le présent, avec une Emma plutôt perdue face à une Regina bien décidée à retrouver ce "quelqu'un" dont vous ne savez encore rien.. ! Héhéhé !

A bientôt !


	7. Raphaëlle

**CHAPITRE VI** #  RAPHAËLLE

* * *

Il y a quelque chose, là, en bas. Quelqu'un. Regina. Elle ne voit que son ombre, mais elle sait que c'est elle. Au fond de ses tripes, elle le sait. Sous ce parapluie, dehors, l'ombre avance sans trouver d'accroche. Sous la pluie battante. Emma s'agite. « **Putain.** » Elle se détourne, pose son verre sur la table, passe ses mains le long de son visage. Regina l'a détraquée. Elle devient paranoïaque. Elle l'a voit partout, depuis trois jours. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir tenté de se l'ôter de la tête. Mais non, tous les jours, à chaque minute de la journée, elle la voit. C'est plus fort qu'elle. Un parapluie ? Regina. Des talons ? Regina. Des cheveux bruns ? Regina. Partout, elle est partout. Emma n'en dort plus. Quand elle ferme les yeux, elle la voit encore se pencher vers elle, elle entend encore ses menaces, elle est hantée par sa voix. Et le pire, dans tout cela, ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle soit totalement paniquée à l'idée qu'elle ruine son petit réseau, non, c'est bel et bien cette sensation bizarre de déjà-vu. Oui, elle l'a déjà vue quelque part, mais où, mais quand, ça, elle ne s'en souvient pas. Elle a beau tourner, retourner, tous ses souvenirs dans sa tête, elle n'y parvient pas. Comme si une barrière l'empêchait de franchir le seuil de sa propre mémoire. La nuit, elle ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil. Le jour, elle n'arrive pas à tenir en place. Désorientée, complètement malade, Emma est désormais perdue dans ce cercle que Regina a créé.

Trois jours. Elle l'a vue, il y a trois jours. Elle tient, jusque là. Elle ne l'a pas rappelée. Il ne faut pas qu'elle la rappelle. Elle ne sait pas dans quoi elle s'embarquerait, et surtout, elle ne sait pas si elle parviendrait à remplir sa part du contrat. Prendre un mari infidèle la main dans le sac, pas de problème. Retrouver quelqu'un, ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'elle fait. Comment être réellement excellente dans un domaine dont elle ignore tout ? En particulier lorsque Madame Mills a déjà proposé son affaire à d'autres. D'autres certainement plus qualifiés, c'est certain. Ils ont du lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir. Ou pire, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ce genre de démarche. Ça paraît évident, quand on en voit la nature. « **Pourquoi, à chaque fois, c'est sur moi que ça tombe ?** » Elle tombe sur son canapé, à la renverse. Le chien couine, apeuré. Elle ne l'entend pas. Elle soupire. Il est vrai que tous les coups foireux lui reviennent impérativement à la figure. Elle doit être maudite, c'est sûr. Ou ensorcelée. Malgré cela, elle a toujours trouvé une solution. Elle en trouverait forcément une, ici aussi, non.. ? « **Milo, tu crois que je deviens cinglée ?** » Milo, c'est son chien, son fidèle serviteur, et surtout, son seul ami. Elle ne se souvient plus vraiment quand elle l'a adoptée, un peu sur un coup de tête. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, d'une présence... Milo était là, à la fourrière. Il l'attendait, comme elle l'attendait. Le berger pose son museau sur son bas-ventre. Emma l'observe quelques secondes avant de lui caresser la tête. En se relevant, Emma secoue légèrement la tête. Elle aimerait tant chasser l'image de cette mégère manipulatrice. Mais rien à faire. Elle va devoir la revoir. La supporter. Arriver à ses fins. Alors, quand elle se saisit du dossier, qu'elle compose le numéro, qu'elle laisse deux sonneries passer, son cœur commence à battre trop fort. Elle ne sait plus si c'est l'appréhension ou la réelle angoisse.

« **Mademoiselle Swan, êtes-vous consciente qu'appeler à cette heure tardive pourrait, dans quelques secondes, vous valoir un lot d'injures et de reproches ?** » Emma reste bouche bée. Rares sont les gens qui ont tant d'assurance, dans sa vie. Elle ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. « **Désolée, si je vous réveille.** » Elle lance un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Vingt-trois heures et vingt-quatre minutes. Tard, sans aucun doute. La voix de Regina se fait légèrement attendre. On dirait qu'elle est occupée, mais Emma n'entend pas à quoi. « **Si vous me réveilliez, vous le sauriez déjà, sachez-le.** » La blonde sent son ventre se tordre. Plus les minutes passent, plus la question vient vite. Elle la sent déjà sur les lèvres de la cliente. Elle la sent déjà dans sa gorge, prête à être expulsée. « **Ouais, je.. Je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure.** » Elle a envie de sa gifler. Depuis quand se rabaisse-t-elle ainsi ? « **Je suppose que vous appelez pour discuter de notre future collaboration ? Ou peut-être êtes-vous aussi sotte que vos prédécesseurs et refuserez-vous mon offre ?** » Cela voudrait-il donc dire qu'elle a saboté d'autres réputations avant de s'attaquer à la sienne ? Emma ignore tout de cette femme. Internet ignore tout de cette femme. Elle n'est personne, pour la société. Rien qu'un coyote de plus dans un troupeau de moutons. « **Swan, le suspense a assez duré, crachez-donc le morceau.** » Emma a envie de vomir, soudainement. La nausée est si violente qu'elle plaque son pouce au-dessus du bouton « raccrocher ». Mais non, elle ne le doit pas. On ne raccroche pas au nez de ce genre de personnage. Alors elle avale sa salive, ou pire, et se flagelle intérieurement. « **Vous saviez que j'allais céder, n'est-ce pas ?** » De l'autre côté du combiné, Regina se met à rire. « **Bien entendu, je ne suis pas venue vous rendre visite sans quelques garanties. Bien, puisque nous avons un accord, je serai dans votre bureau à la première heure, demain matin.** » Emma fronce les sourcils. La première heure, pour elle, se figure au niveau du début de l'après-midi. Pour Regina, par contre... « **Attendez, la première heure, c'est quelle heure, pour vous ?** » La cliente soupire. « **Allez donc importuner quelqu'un d'autre avec vos questions.** » Puis, le bip du téléphone lui signifie qu'elle a raccroché. Emma reste un moment silencieuse, plutôt stupide, avec son téléphone greffer à l'oreille. Elle se demande si elle hallucine. Quand elle se rend compte que non, elle tente de faire passer la réalité pour une ineptie, en buvant quelques autres verres d'alcool. Demain viendront les choses sérieuses. Demain, elle n'aura pas le droit à l'erreur.

Le lendemain matin, Emma est au bureau à sept heures et demies. Elle a déjà bu quatre cafés, et ses cernes tombent si bas qu'elle croit les sentir près de son menton. Lorsque ses collègues l'ont vue arrivée, ils sont restés cons. Elle n'est jamais venue si tôt. La secrétaire s'est gentiment moquée de sa mauvaise mine. Le voisin a fait une blague aussi lourde que lui. Le chauffeur de bus lui a demandé si tout allait bien. Bref. Si Emma s'est déjà levée du mauvais pied, les autres n'ont que creusé le trou plus profondément. Elle soupire. Elle astique un chewing-gum pour se détendre. Elle tente de retrouver sa meilleure partie de Démineur pour croire qu'elle a réussi quelque chose aujourd'hui. A huit heures, elle pose les yeux sur la porte. Elle stresse. Son cœur devient le chef d'orchestre d'un concerto des plus clandestins. Une minute plus tard, elle reprend finalement sa respiration, crache son chewing-gum, quitte sa session de Démineur, se passe la main sur les yeux. Elle sourit, moqueuse envers elle-même. Trois coups à la porte lui rappellent qu'elle a bel et bien un rendez-vous. Elle se redresse, met de l'ordre dans ses affaires, pose délicatement sa queue de cheval sur son épaule droite, se racle la gorge. On dirait une adolescente avant un examen. Elle se sent vraiment bizarre. « **Entrez ?** » Bien entendu, c'est la majestueuse Regina Mills qui entre, bien insérée dans son tailleur noir, dans son lourd trench coat marron clair, dans ses escarpins noirs qui persistent malgré les mauvaises conditions climatiques. Elle se bat même contre la météo et la saison. La blonde lui offre un léger sourire, qui sonne faux, un peu jaune entre ses lèvres. « **Vous avez une minute de retard !** » s'exclame-t-elle avec un humour nerveux. Regina dispose son parapluie à côté de la porte, et déboutonne son manteau en penchant légèrement la tête. « **En effet, je l'ai consacrée au deuil de votre humour, avant d'entrer.** » Emma se pince les lèvres entre elles, et finit par balayer son ordinateur des yeux, histoire de ne pas lui faire voir son malaise. Décidément, cette femme est une plaie, se dit-elle. Lorsque Regina s'installe face à elle, elle arque doucement un sourcil. « **Bon, j'ai lu votre dossier et...** » Mais Madame semble s'agacer immédiatement. « **Vous ne me proposez pas de café, Miss Swan ?** » Emma écarquille les yeux. « **Eh bien, je croyais que nous n'avions nullement le temps..** » Et la Miss s'emporte. « **Vous êtes d'une impolitesse sans limite ! Il se trouve que je désire un café au lait.** » Emma balbutie un « **Ou... Oui, bien entendu.** » Puis elle se lève pour aller lui préparer sa charmante boisson. « **Oh, sans sucre, Swan !** Elle hoche péniblement la tête. Lorsque la porte se referme, elle ferme les yeux un instant et tente de retrouver un semblant de calme. Elle a envie de l'injurier en long et en large, mais elle fait preuve d'obstination pour se retenir.

Lorsque le café se met à couler doucement, elle le regarde filer à lente vitesse. D'un côté, elle se dit que l'occasion est charmante pour prendre quelques secondes de plus sans cette femme poison. D'un autre, elle a bien conscience que la machine risque de lui coûter quelques remarques cinglantes, alors qu'elle est à peine réveillée. « **Bonjour, mon Canard !** » Emma serre les dents. « **Ne manquait plus que lui pour que ma journée soit tout à fait parfaite.** » elle se murmure pour elle-même. Lorsqu'il arrive à sa hauteur, elle lui fait un léger signe de tête en guise de réponse. Elle prie chaque seconde qu'il n'aie strictement rien à lui raconter. Le problème, c'est que Léonardo a toujours quelque chose à raconter. « **Tu es là bien tôt, ce matin ! J'étais très surpris, tu t'en doutes, moi qui aie tant l'habitude de te voir en milieu d'après-midi !** » Il rit légèrement. Elle fait mine de rire aussi, alors que sa remarque n'a rien de drôle. « **Mais lorsque j'ai vu ta nouvelle cliente passer, j'ai tout de suite compris pourquoi tu t'étais pointée à cette heure-ci ! Elle a l'air tellement...** » Elle ne préfère pas relever l'expression qu'il emploie. « **Enfin, je pense que tout le monde aurait fait pareil, moi y compris, je raterais pas une occasion pareille, elle est... Waouh ! Vraiment pas comme toi, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?** » Emma sourit doucement, même si la remarque ne lui fait, évidemment, pas plaisir du tout. « **Oui, je vois bien, oui.** » Léonardo fait les grands yeux. « **Belle, charismatique, bien habillée, propre sur elle, vraiment, si je m'écoutais...** » Emma profite du minuteur pour attraper sa tasse et se brûler avec. Tant pis, elle doit s'en aller, et tout de suite. « **Tu m'excuseras, hein, je vais lui rapporter son café, ok ?** » Il hoche vivement la tête. « **Ah oui, bien sûr, ne la fais pas attendre, on ne fait pas attendre ce genre de femme, hein ! Oh, mon Canard.. ! Si jamais t'as un petit peu de temps ce midi, du coup, toi qui me dis tout le temps que tu n'es pas là, ça pourrait être l'occasion d'aller manger ensembles !** » Emma a envie de se suicider. Elle lui offre un gigantesque sourire. « **Oui, bien sûr, enfin, je vais y songer !** » Il lui fait un petit clin d'oeil, et lorsqu'elle parvient, enfin, à fuir la salle, elle grimace. « **Ne jamais dire que la journée ne pourra pas être pire.** »

Lorsqu'elle dispose le gobelet sur le bureau, Regina la gratifie d'un petit sourire pincé. Emma ne lui demande pas de remerciement, elle a trop peur de se faire lyncher sans préavis. Alors elle se rassied en face d'elle, et ouvre doucement le dossier. Elle fait mine de lire. Ce qu'elle ne dit pas, c'est qu'elle connaît déjà ce dossier par cœur, tant elle l'a lu ces derniers jours. En long, en large et en travers. Elle dormait avec le dossier. Il est encore marqué d'une tâche de vin, sur le côté, un vin rouge, évidemment, pour qu'on le voit bien. « **Je... Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. A dire vrai, le dossier est déjà très complet.** » Regina lève légèrement les yeux au ciel. « **A moins que vous lisiez entre les lignes, je doute fort que vous connaissiez l'entièreté de ce dossier.** » Emma retient un glapissement de honte. Elle ne sait pas du tout comment faire. La plupart des détectives professionnels ont sûrement toute une panoplie de questions à poser, c'est certain. Mais elle n'en connaît aucune, faute d'entraînement acharné, et faute d'y avoir réfléchi. Ces derniers jours, elle étudiait cette photographie, sans se demander ce qu'elle avait de bien particulier. Elle ne voyait là qu'une personne disparue, dont elle ignorait tout. Et aujourd'hui encore, elle ne sait rien sur elle. Elle ne sait rien non plus sur Regina. « **Alors, euhm... Quel est votre lien avec... Raphaëlle ?** » Le son de ce prénom entre ses lèvres semble échauffer la brune. Elle sent bien que ce dossier va être compliqué. Lorsque Regina se relève, elle fait un geste sec de la tête pour réajuster sa coupe. La violence de son mouvement renseigne particulièrement sur sa colère. « **Raphaëlle est ma fille.** » Emma reste surprise, face à la nouvelle. Rien n'était indiqué dans le dossier. L'adoption de l'enfant, oui. L'identité des parents biologiques, non. « **D'accord. Et.. Pourquoi voudriez-vous la retrouver aujourd'hui ?** » Regina croise les bras. Tout son corps incite à changer de question, mais Emma n'en démord pas. Il lui faut savoir dans quel merdier elle s'embarque. En connaître au minimum la nature, pour être certaine de ne pas faire d'erreur. « **En quoi ceci vous regarde-t-il ? Je vous paie pour la retrouver, pas pour m'interroger. Alors fourrez votre curiosité ailleurs que dans ma vie.** » Regina offusquée, Emma baisse la tête et tente de reprendre contenance. « **Je ne veux pas apprendre à vous connaître, j'essaie juste de... considérer les enjeux de cette.. affaire.** » Elle ne s'entend même pas parler. Elle a l'impression d'avoir touché dans le mille. Alors Regina s'ébroue doucement, avant de reprendre. « **J'ai du l'abandonner quand j'étais plus jeune, par.. obligation. Aujourd'hui, j'estime qu'il est temps qu'elle rentre à la maison.** » Emma ne dit plus un mot, ni ne bouge. Cela voudrait-il donc dire que... « **Vous voulez enlever un enfant ?** » Regina écarquille les yeux. « **Pardon ? Pour qui me prenez-vous, une criminelle ? Je désire simplement revoir ma fille, et, j'espère, la persuader de revenir vivre chez moi.** » Emma papillonne des cils.

« **Vous savez que.. ce n'est pas aussi simple, n'est-ce pas ?** » Regina sourit légèrement, de cet air supérieur et agacé. « **Je me suis renseignée, figurez-vous. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que vous le pensez, Swan. Je sais que je ne pourrai pas la récupérer. Mais peut-être pourrais-je participer à sa vie. Peut-être pourrais-je être... une mère, à ses yeux. Maintenant que vous connaissez la réalité, concentrez-vous sur elle.** » Emma hoche doucement la tête. Soudainement, l'entité qu'est Regina prend une nouvelle ampleur en elle. L'abandon, elle a connu. Elle ne se souvient pas de ses vrais parents. Ni de ses premières familles d'accueil. Ni de rien. Elle se mordille légèrement la lèvre. Elle observe le visage de Raphaëlle, là, posé devant elle. « **Elle a huit ans, c'est ça.. ?** **ça devrait être facile, elle doit bien être inscrite à l'école.** » Regina secoue légèrement la tête en signe d'approbation. « **Ecoutez, je sais que ce n'est pas tâche facile que de trouver une enfant dans une si grande ville. Mais vous devez y arriver. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'échouer.** » Emma peste intérieurement. Elle le sait déjà, ça. Mais elle n'est pas sûre qu'une inconnue puisse trouver toutes les listes d'élèves des écoles primaires alentour. Elle tente de trouver une autre voie, mais n'y parvient pas. « **Je vais essayer ça. Je vais voir aussi les listes des familles d'accueil, à l'orphelinat. Ça devrait nous aiguiller, peut-être.** » Regina hoche doucement la tête. « **Bien, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi.** » Là encore, elle se trompe. Alors Emma relève les yeux et, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretien, ose la fixer. « **En fait, si... Je voudrais savoir... Est-ce que... Le père... Le père le sait-il ?** » Regina s'arrête. « **Raphaëlle n'a pas de père.** » Emma se retranche, désarmée. Evidemment, elle ne lui donnera aucune autre information, aucune explication. Elle se retrouve là, seule, perdue, et stupide. Regina finit par se lever, prend ses affaires. Leur entretien aura duré peu de temps. Les gens, dehors, vont jaser. Tant pis. Quand la Dame se penche finalement près d'elle, tout près de son visage, Emma se tend instantanément, de peur de même respirer. « **Trouvez-la.** » Puis, comme un ouragan, elle disparaît. Il faut faire vite. Très vite. Car plus Madame attend, plus Emma risque sa peau.

Quand elle sort du bureau qui lui est attitré, Léonardo se jette à ses pieds comme un renard enragé. Elle sursaute, fait volteface. « **Putain, tu m'as fait peur, abruti.** » Mais Monsieur s'en fiche bien. « **Alors, elle t'a pas égorgée ?!** » Elle lève les yeux au ciel. « **Visiblement, non.** » Et Léonardo la suit, quand elle va se chercher un café. Et Léonardo la suit, quand elle revient à son bureau. « **T'as réfléchi pour ce midi ?** » Il ne manquait plus que cela. « **J'ai pas mal de recherches à faire pour ma cliente. Elle est exigeante, tu comprends, le travail doit vite être fait.** » Visiblement, ça fait tilt. Il recule de cette démarche incroyablement laide, mais qu'il pense incroyablement géniale. « **Aaaaaah, je vois ! Pas de soucis, mon Canard en Sucre ! On se fera ça une autre fois ! J'espère qu'elle va revenir vite !** » Lorsque Emma s'engouffre dans son bureau, elle se barricade sur-le-champ. « **Pas moi...** »

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

Bonchoir mes lapins ! J'espère que vous vous portez tous bien en ces jours plutôt froids. J'ai fait face à un vile rhume, mais je m'en suis sortie indemne !

 _Pour vous chez choir, un nouveau chapitre tout fraîchement écrit ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et j'espère surtout qu'il vous donne l'eau à la bouche pour la suite ! Encore une fois, du mystère, du mystère, et du mystère... Nouveau personnage : Raphaëlle, qui va certainement être quelqu'un de très important puisqu'elle est la fille adoptive de Regina ! So ! Qui est-elle, comment Regina l'a-t-elle adoptée, et surtout, va-t-on finalement la revoir ? You'll see ! Autre personnage, Léonardo, un collègue bien lourd (qu'on a tous eu un jour !), qui aura davantage d'intérêt plus tard, c'est certain. Quel sentiment vous laisse-t-il, pour le moment ? Emma commence à en savoir un peu plus sur Regina, croyez-vous que cela lui redonnera quelques souvenirs ? On apprend aussi qu'elle a eu une famille d'adoption, et qu'elle a donc vécu ici ! Comment pourriez-vous l'expliquer ? Eh oui, il y a une explication plausible, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas fait un petit crossover avec Harry Potter, hahaha !_

Voilà pour ce soir, je vous fait des poutous, je vous envoie plein de merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en favoris, votre suivi, vos simples venues ici !

A tout bientôt !


End file.
